Alkanna Altea Camomilla
A'lkanna Altea Camomilla' - Jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers Historia Z nieznanej Alkannie przyczyny nie pamięta nic aż do 10 roku życia. Pamiętane ostatnie 4 lata spędziła wraz z ojcem Ziziphusem oraz z bratem Ibisco na wyspie Marsilla należącej do Archipelagu Czaszek. Jeśli chodzi o relację brat-siostra to są sobie bardzo bliscy. Są rodziną, ale za razem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zdrobniale nazywają siebie nawzajem Al oraz Ibi. Całe dnie spędzają na wygłupach i ewentualnie czasem na pomocy ojcu przy warzeniu mikstur czy innych bzdetach. Czas na zmiany Zaczęło świtać. To był jeden z tych poranków, kiedy Alkanna nie mogła już spać dłużej. Ostatniej nocy miała dziwny sen, choć nie była w stanie sprecyzować o czym konkretnie śniła. Prawdopodobnie to przez niego naszło ją na przemyślenia na temat tego kim chciałaby być i co zamierza zrobić ze swoim życiem. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją znajomy głos. To był jej ojciec - Ziziphus. Stwierdził, że pora już wstawać. Al Posłusznie opuściła wygodne łóżeczko i ruszyła do pokoju obok. Tatko miał dla niej zadanie by poszła po beczułkę z alkoholem do miasta. Towarzyszył jej w tym jej starszy brat Ibisco. Mimo wczesnej pory dnia w karczmie było mnóstwo ludzi, a to za sprawą piratów, którzy niedawno zawinęli do portu. Alkanna podeszła do karczmiarza i zakupiła to po co przyszła. Przy barze zaczepił ją blond włosy pirat. Kapitan tutejszej załogi "Wojowników Siedmiu Mórz" Migell. Wszyscy go dobrze znali na tej wyspie, tak samo jak on znał wszystkich mieszkańców, tak więc nie było się czego bać w jego obecności. Kazał przekazać pieniądze za leki, które otrzymał od Ziziphusa a także tajemniczy posążek, który zabrali wężoludom. Al wraz z bratem spędzili jeszcze trochę czasu na zabawie z piratami po czym wrócili do swojej chatki za miastem. Przekazują wszystkie zdobycze ojcu. Jako że Al jest bardzo ciekawska to musiała się dopytać ojca o totem, który dostała. Była to figurka dla Dagona, morskiego diabła, który lubi robić dowcipy. A przynajmniej w taki przyjazny sposób przedstawił to druid. Zielarz nie chciał dać swojej córce brzydkiej figurki, więc w zamian dał jej amulet Fae w kształcie jaszczurki z motylimi skrzydłami.thumb|left|215px Dni mijały im na robieniu zwykłych rzeczy. Alkanna zazwyczaj pomagała ojcu przy warzeniu mikstur, a Ibi na sprzeczkach z synem kowala. Nastała jesień. Tuż przed świtem Alkannę obudziły odgłosy dochodzące zza okna. Jak się okazało ojciec przygotowywał się do corocznej ceremonii na cześć zmarłych. Pomagał mu w tym Ibisco. Jako że mała dziewczynka nie miała co tam robić to została wysłana na plażę do rybaków zanieść lekarstwo i po tran. Na miejscu pokazali jej gnijącego krabo-pająka, o którym potem poszła poczytać do pobliskiej księgarni. Wcale nie chciała wiedzieć tych wszystkich rzeczy napisanych w książce o potworach morskich. Gdy wróciła do chatki był już wieczór. Wraz z bratem i ojcem przebranym w szaty ceremonialne poszli na tył domku, mijając przy tym tajemniczy nagrobek. Tam Ziziphus zaczął odprawiać modły i po chwili otoczyły ich gromady duszków w postaci malutkich świecidełek. Wraz z mijającymi dniami zaczęła zbliżać się zima. Al po wstaniu z łóżka zabrała się za pichcenie mikstur razem z ojcem. Ibiego nie było wtedy w domu. Z tego powodu siostra chciała znaleźć rodzeństwo. Już miała wychodzić gdy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Wszedł przez nie człowiek o czerwonych oczach. U boku miał katanę. Tajemniczy gość miał sprawę do Ziziphusa. Al poszła w tym czasie zrobić herbatę, ale starała się słuchać o czym rozmawiali mężczyźni. Zrozumiała tylko tyle, że jej ojciec jest poszukiwany przez jakieś Imperium. Rozmowa nie trwała długo. Wojownik z kataną zaczął recytować zaklęcie, druid osłonił córkę swoim ciałem przewidując co się za chwilę stanie. Alkannę oślepiło ostre światło, po chwili gdy odzyskała zdolność widzenia z przykrością odkryła, że ich dom zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Wrogi przybysz został otoczony fioletową aurą i zaczął mierzyć w nich bronią. Druid nie mógł pozwolić by jego córce coś się stało. Wymówił zaklęcie tworząc istotę podobną do golema oraz otaczając dziewczynę ochronną kulą. Nim walka na dobre się rozpoczęła kamienny stwór wziął zamach i rzucił sferą w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Alkanna ostatnie co usłyszała od ojca to że powinna znaleźć osobę zwaną Merry Lin. Lot trwał prawdopodobnie parę dni. Kula uderzyła w coś twardego i otworzyła się, pozwalając Al bezpiecznie z niej wyjść. Wszędzie dokoła było widać tylko góry i masę śniegu. Córka druida nie miała pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. jednak było pewne, że nie jest na żadnej z wysp Archipelagu Czaszki. Nagle przed Alkanną pojawiła się wielka metalowa zbroja, pusta w środku. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny stworzenie po zeskanowaniu jej nazywa ją mistrzem i zabiera do wierzy, gdzie znajduj się więcej pancernych tworów. Po wejściu do środka jej nowy towarzysz zatrzymał się w pół kroku najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc co się właśnie stało. Na schodach naprzeciw nich stała blondynka o podobnym wzroście co Al. Na oko obie dziewczyny były w podobnym wieku. Ta dziewczyna to Marry Lin, którą miała odnaleźć. Cóż, szybko poszło. Marry zaprosiła niezapowiedzianego gościa do stołu i opowiedziała mu dużo o Ziziphusie, a raczej (jak się okazało) o Juggerze Erenowie, magu ceremonialnym Imperium Słońca o raz o jego uczniach i dalszych losach. Lin zauważyła runę wiszącą na szyi Alkanny i postanowiła ją dostroić. Potem Al dowiedziała się więcej na temat znaczków oraz duszka Fae w bibliotece znajdującej się w budynku. Gdy już zabrała się za czytanie to nie mogła przestać. Okazało się, że jest tak wiele rzeczy o których nigdy nie słyszała, że próbowała nadrobić całą zaległą wiedzę w jeden dzień. Czytała nie tylko na temat run, ale też o elfach, barierze, Imperium Słońca. Jednak najbardziej interesowała ją Marry Lin, która nie zdradziła zbyt wiele o sobie. Dorwała książkę z działu ksiąg zakazanych i to nie byle jaką! Był to indeks ważnych magów. Tam przeczytała że gospodarz tego domu zasiada w radzie arcymagów oraz, że została mianowana na jednego z nich aż 70 lat temu! Wpadło jej w oko jeszcze jedno nazwisko - Luk Garden- mistrz gildii w mieście Garden, który zajmuje się magią tworzenia roślin. Alkanna mogłaby nie wychodzić z biblioteki już do końca życia, ale na szczęście magiczne zbroje pilnowały by czasem coś zjadła lub się przespała. Księżniczki zamknięte w wieży mają przejebane niefajnie... Al swój dzień zaczęła od znalezienia Marry Lin. Po spytaniu zbroi gdzie się znajduje, pobiegła na czwarte piętro do arcymaga. Marry była zajęta malowaniem dziwnych wzorów przez co całkowicie zignorowała swojego gościa. Alkannie bardzo się to nie podobało, jednak nie mogąc nic z tym zrobić ruszyła do swojego ulubionego miejsca - biblioteki! Tam ponownie zajrzała do działu ksiąg zakazanych… jak na grzeczną dziewczynkę przystało. Trafiła na plik kartek wyglądających jak praca naukowa o demonach i ich kultach, stworzona przez Sławomira Darwina. Potem poczytała o Lordzie Imperatorze itd… między innymi o tym, że na jego polecenie magistrowie z Imperium Słońca szukali sposobu na nieśmiertelność i nawet jeśli im się to nie udało, to na pewno byli blisko, bo trzymali się swoich stołków od około stu lat. Gdy znudziła się już czytaniem zaciągnęła swoją ulubioną zbroję, którą nazwała Katam, na dwór na zabawy w śniegu. Robili aniołki w śniegu, Al próbowała walczyć na śnieżki no i ulepili bałwana. Po tej rozrywce Alkanna wpadła na pomysł, że chciałaby mieć roślinkę. Pobiegła do kuchni po nasionko. Od zbroi-kucharza dostała pestkę vasty, gruszkopodobnego owocu w kolorze różowym. Potrzebowała ziemi i doniczki. Zbroje pokazały jej ogródek, znajdujący się nad laboratorium Marry, gdzie dostała potrzebne rzeczy. Było tam wile ciekawych roślin w tym jedna, której nie znała, zerwała kawałek, by móc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na jej temat. W bibliotece przeczytała że ta roślina to trzcina księżycowa o uspokajających i pobudzających właściwościach, robi się z niej cukier księżycowy. Następnego dnia stało się coś niespodziewanego. Gdy Alkanna przyszła zjeść śniadanie, nie musiała jeść go sama. Podzieliła się swoją porcją z arcymagiem Chrystianem Drake'm, który pochodzi ze Smoczego Szczytu. Ten nieśmiały łowca smoków pokazał Al smoka na którym przyleciał. Niestety bestia nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo, Alkanna poczuła że musi biednemu zwierzęciu pomóc. Zrobiła herbatę dla Marry i pobiegła do niej dowiedzieć się więcej o smokach. Lin nie powiedziała niczego o czym nie wspomniał jej już wcześniej pan Drake, ale w laboratorium przyszłej druidce wpadły w oko szalki laboratoryjne opisane nazwiskami. Było tam też nazwisko Drake'a! Alkanna spytała o szalki Merry, ona wytłumaczyła o co chodzi… ale tak, że młoda dziewczyna absolutnie nic nie zrozumiała. Po zrobieniu więcej herbatki dla właścicielki wierzy, Al z pomocą magicznych zbroi szukała miejsce na ukrycie smoka przed burzą. Dostała mapkę okolic z zaznaczonymi jaskiniami, gdzie młody smok mógłby się zmieścić. Tea time! Niestety tym razem objawiła się niezdarność Alkanny, która wylała gorący napar na Marry. Kobieta zachowała stoicki spokój, jednak powieka jej lekko drgnęła. Potem chciała poprosić Katama by ją obudził jeśli rozpęta się burza, niestety zbroi z serduszkiem nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć, więc poprosiła o to jedną ze stacjonujących na dworze. W środku nocy zbroja obudziła Al z informacją, że burza przyszła. Alkanna pobiegła obudzić Chrystiana, by pomógł jej schować smoka, on jednak miał to gdzieś! W akcie desperacji próbowała rozbudzić go zabierając łowcy smoków kołdrę. I to był jej błąd. Arcymag spał nago, co zapewniło mu od tej chwili wieczny spokój. Alkanna sama pobiegła na zewnątrz gdzie… spotkała dwóch nowoprzybyłych arcymagów Sanzo Shiryu oraz Rena Arashi, który okazał się burzą… Można było spokojnie wrócić do spania. Alkanna miała dziwny sen o ptaku wykluwającym się z jajka, a wszystko otaczały ciepłe kolory. Rano zjadła śniadanko z gośćmi Marry. Trzeba było dowiedzieć się czegoś o marach sennym, a gdzie to najlepiej zrobić? W bibliotece! Tam przeczytała o duchu żyjącym w świecie snów Khonsu, który zsyła czasem prorocze sny na zwykłych śmiertelników. Znowu przyszła burza i znowu to nie było zjawisko pogodowe. Ale trzeba było sprawdzić smoka ponownie. Był on zainteresowany czymś za wierzą. Alkanna zabrała Drake'a ze sobą, pokazała mapę i kazała się zabrać w miejsce, które jest zaznaczone krzyżykiem i pokrywa się z tym, w którą stronę patrzy chowaniec arcymaga. Trafili do dość dużej jaskini od której czuć było ciepło. Im byli głębiej, tym było cieplej. Spotkali małego ognistego stworka - ognika, jak dalej szli to pojawiało się ich więcej i były coraz większe, aż w końcu dotarli do ślepego zaułka, gdzie znajdowały się największe żywiołaki ognia, a na samym środku znajdowało się rozżarzone, ogniste jajo. Nagle rozbłysło, Al schowała się za Chrystianem. Z jaj wyłonił się Fenix- wielki duch ognia, który spytał Alkannę, czy była u niego siedem lat temu, Al zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedziała, że nie pamięta. Ognisty ptak twierdził, że te kilka lat temu mówił do niego ktoś, kto chciał mu pomóc. Teraz jednak musi pozostać w ukryciu aż się nie zregeneruje i prosi ich oboje o zachowanie dyskrecji, by nie mówili nikomu, że się odrodził. Wyszli z jaskini, jednak widok przysłoniła im wielka kula śnieżna, która toczyła się w ich kierunku. Okazało się, że to dzieło Katama. W wierzy Alkanna zrobiła herbatę i poszła z nią do Marry. Przy tym spotkaniu najwyraźniej zebrała wystarczająco dużo serduszek by Lin jej trochę pomogła. Od jakiegoś czasu bardzo chciała odzyskać pamięć, Marry poleciła jej ziomeczka, który lubuje się zagadnieniami związanymi z duszą i umysłem- Alena, współpracownika arcymaga Ugiera (który może pojawi się na spotkaniu arcymagów) i byłego ucznia Juggera. Gości przybywało coraz więcej, jeden arcymag ze Złotych Piasków oraz z Wild Marsh. Gdy przybył Dao-Pan Lil Yang nagle zapadła cisza. Reszta arcymagów automatycznie straciła apetyt i wychodzi. Dao jest magiem ziemi, zainteresował się roślinką Alkanny, umagicznił ziemię w doniczce. Al ulotnila się z sali i natknęła się na staruszka, którego spytała czemu arcymagowie nie lubią Dao. Okazało się, że jest on zdrajcą, ponieważ trzyma z Imperium Słońca. Wygląd Alkanna to drobna dziewczynka o blond włosach i pyzowatej buzi. Ma oczy w kolorze burzy a na twarzy ma wiecznie rumieńce. Jest dużo niższa niż jej rówieśnicy. Z tego powodu ma kompleksy i wkurza się gdy ktoś wytyka jej tą wadę. Najbardziej lubi nosić proste sukienki w kolorze słomy lub czerwonym, ale żadne falbany czy kokardki jej nie straszne. Często wplata we włosy różnego rodzaju kwiatki, najczęściej stokrotki. Umiejętności Jeszcze nic nie umie XD Ciekawostki * Jej ulubiony kolor to czerwony * Jej drugie imię oznacza prawoślaz, natomiast nazwisko stokrotkę Kategoria:Cliffworld